All Alone
by UchihaUzumaki
Summary: What is left to someone who has lost everything on the battlefield?


Blood. That was everything I could see, with my eyes barely open, I could only feel the cold stones below me, the cold breeze in my face, my wounds, my hair…  
>I lane my back on a big stone behind me, it was also cold, and I'm sure that it was all covered in blood too. My eyes analyzed the landscape, dark sky…why time was it already? 3 am, maybe? I didn't care at all really…; there was no moon, the place, a forest in its best days, hadn't almost any trees at all, they were on the floor, cut and without their leaves…like if it was fall, it really look like it…all the leaves on the floor where red; there were no sounds, no birds, no wolfs, nothing, not even the weeping sounds of people crying in the distance…or was it me that didn't hear a thing? Again, I didn't care.<p>

Millions of death bodies where around me, thousands of kunai stuck all across them. Blood, blood, blood, so much blood. I wanted to close my eyes and cry, to get away from that awful place. But I couldn't, I would never have a happy place again. I was sure I would never smile again; I felt my heart broken, empty, like my soul was no longer inside me…like if it had died hours ago. Couldn't think, couldn't feel a thing; the only thing I kept seeing and thinking was blood, blood, and myself lying there…all alone. The metallic flavor of blood inside my mouth was driving me crazy, I hated it, fuck I still hate it.

_-FUCK THIS BLOOD I HATE IT!_-

What was I doing there? What had happened? Where the fuck is everyone?  
>I knew something bad had happened, but I didn't want to admit it…<p>

All I knew was that something hit us, something came out of the bloom, without any warning, without a chance of fighting back…until now I don't know what it was. An intense ray of light came and I saw everyone disappear, one by one…and the next thing I see is this bloody and dark landscape…full of bodies…

That's….right….everyone was…gone…

Sai….….….  
>Kakashi-sensei…..<br>Sakura-chan….  
>Shi…..Shikamaru…<br>Chouji….  
>Neji….<br>Kiba…  
>Hinata….<br>Ino…..  
>Rock…..Lee….<p>

…and….

….

…sa….sa…sasu…..  
>….Sasuke….<p>

_-WHY THE HELL AM I ALIVE THEN? Why am I even fucking alive? Why am I alive and all the others are dead? Is this some sick joke from you damn fox?_ -

Tears began to fall from my eyes, unstoppable tears of sadness, impotence, anger.  
>I wanted to die, to die just like the others, to be with all of them again.<p>

_-FUCK I COULDN'T SAVE ANY OF THEM! WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY?-_

The tears didn't stop.

_-I WANT TO FUCKING DIE, DAMMIT!-_

All my friends…my sensei…comrades…rivals…

I searched for their bodies in all of that damn sea of blood beside me…my eyes couldn't spot them…and I couldn't fucking stand, my legs didn't answer me… 

In the end I…I couldn't…couldn't…stop….the hatred….I…..couldn't…..

…save Sasuke…

I wanted the darkness of the place to drag me down, drag me down leaving nothing behind…no remains of who I was…what I did…just like happened to all of them…nothing but a stain of blood on a rock…

I knew this was The Fox's fault…It must have been…

_-WHY DON'T YOU KILL ME ALREADY! THEY'VE TAKEN AWAY…EVERYTHING THAT WAS…IMPORTANT TO ME…WHY WOULND'T YOU LET ME DIE? I CAN'T….-_

That was right…I couldn't live like that…  
>What was gonna make me through that? I wouldn't make it…never…<p>

Tears were still falling down my cheeks…

I closed my eyes waiting for death to come…if god had some pity on me…he would have sent it, ending my sorrow…as easy as that.

But I still felt that cold rock…that wet floor…that horrible afterlife breeze….

_- Let me die…please…just let me die…-_

I cried with my eyes still closed…

And suddenly…

I saw them…Kakashi, Sakura, my father and mother…Ero-sennin's…..everyone, standing and smiling in front of me…

- Naruto... – said my mother softly, with a tiny smile on her face. I looked at her, still covered in blood and with tears in my eyes.  
>- You have to get up – said Kakashi-sensei, looking at me with hope, something I had seen few times.<br>- But I can't…how can I get up and continue when….I don't have any of you! – I screamed.  
>I saw tears on Sakura-chan's eyes…<br>- Hey… wasn't you the one that never gave up? – yelled at me Kiba, with that typical grin on his face.  
>- But…I had light in my life back then…now…I've lost it…Kiba….I've lost all of you….even…..…..- I couldn't mention Sasuke's name…his death hurt me like no other…<p>

- Naruto…- said my father, the Fourth Hokage.  
>I looked at him…and he smiled, as softly as my mother.<br>- You'll still have us Naruto…we will never leave you…we will never die, as long as you remember us…don't you understand that? – He asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.  
>- Your dad's right….Naruto – said Ero-sennin…how I missed his loud voice. He came near to me and put his big hand on my chest.<p>

The tears began to fall down with more strength…everyone began to get close to me, hugging me….my mum, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba, Neji, Hinata, Ino, Rock Lee…everyone…it was so warmth and calm, I didn't feel any sadness anymore…they were just there with me…

And then a question came to my mind…

_- Why isn't Sasuke here?-_

As I opened slowly my eyes they faded, but their warmth hug persisted, I felt so secure, so alive…

And I saw something moving…just meters away from me.

Could it be?

It was coming closer, and closer, and closer, and I still couldn't find out who the hell it was…

Until….

-What the…fuck are you…doing down there…Usuratonkachi? – said a familiar voice, warmth and caring, just like their hug.

I raised my head, and it was truly him….

-Sasuke – I whispered, without believing what my eyes were seeing.

He got on his knees, just in front of me, he was also covered in blood.

- I thought…I was the only one…left… - said with an almost relieved voice.

- I thought so…too…teme…- I said, making what I guessed was a smile.

He returned me the smile and extended a hand.

- Are you alright? – he asked while I grabbed his hand.

- I could be…worse… - I answered…don't know why, actually.

He just smiled and helped me getting up. 

- Thanks…- I said suddenly while walking, Sasuke had my arm wrapped around his shoulders.  
>- For what? – he asked.<br>- I…wanted to die…I couldn't find a reason to go on…a light that pulled me out of the darkness…- I said - …and then you came… you are…my…new light…Sasuke…. – I whispered, closing my eyes, and I felt how his grab around my waist became stronger. – Thanks for…staying alive… - I finished with a smile.

- Thanks to you…Usuratonkachi – he sighed, and when I looked up, I saw a smile on his face, a smile I hadn't see in so long time. So I closed my eyes, rested my head on his shoulders, and continued walking…hoping for tomorrow to be…a better day.


End file.
